


The brief encounter in the supply closet

by pikachukira



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Against a Wall, Blow Job, Deepthroat, Kissing, M/M, Semi Public, Smut, Vibrators, bad language, breif Kozume Kenma, brief Akaashi Kejij, this is my first fic please be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikachukira/pseuds/pikachukira
Summary: Kuroo and Bokuto basically fuck in the supply closet after a practise match that had Bokuto sweating more than usual...





	The brief encounter in the supply closet

The first thing Kuroo does when Bokuto gets off the coach with Fukurodani team on, is drag him to the nearest toilet. Pushing Bokuto in front of him and then locking the bathroom door, Kuroo shoves him against the sink and kisses him deeply. "I take it you've missed me then- Jesus Kuroo calm down we have a match soon" Bokuto pants between kisses, Kuroo slides his hands down Bokuto's back and squeezes his ass through his shorts. " You have no idea how much I've missed you" Wrapping his arms under Bokuto's thighs and lifting him up, Kuroo pushes Bokuto into a sitting position on the sink. Kuroo grinds against Bokuto who lets out a small whimper at the contact. " Seriously Kuroo you need to stop, I don't want to have a boner during the match" burying his face into Bokuto's neck, Kuroo starts to lick long stripes up his neck. " How about having something else in the match?" Kuroo grins into his neck. " What do you mean?" Kuroo straightens to look Bokuto in the eyes, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a pink egg shaped vibrator. Bokuto's eyes widen and he looks from Kuroo to the vibrator and back again. " No way Kuroo, that's not happening, I'm not playing a match with that in my ass" Kuroo whined and gave Bokuto a pleading look. " aw come on Bo why not? you know I wouldn't ask you to do anything unless I thought you would be okay with it." Secretly Bokuto was uncertain but if Kuroo wanted it he was willing to give it a go, because he trusted him, and he knew Kuroo wanted this badly otherwise he wouldn't have mentioned it. " If I do this and only if, you have to try something that I want to as well, fair deal?" Kuroo's face lights up and he nods his head in agreement.

 

Agreeing with Kuroo had not been one of Bokuto's greatest ideas, Fukurodani had one the first set but Nekoma were at match point with the second one, he could tell this was going to be a long practise match, they may even end up playing a full set against them. Bokuto didn't want that. As Fukurodani's coach called a time out and the team went to get their water bottles, the vibrations in Bokuto got stronger, Stifling a moan Bokuto whipped his head round to look at Kuroo, what was he holding? Is that the control for this thing? Now he was certain it was a bad idea. Damn Kuroo and his ideas, he's never agreeing to anything again. The time outs up and they are all motioned back onto the court, Bokuto can see Kuroo's shit eating grin from the other side of the net and he swears Kuroo will pay for this.  
They do end up playing a full set and by the end of it Bokuto is panting and sweating way more than he should be, he had to take a toilet break to try and conceal his boner half way through the third set, and by now precum had smeared just below his navel. Suddenly the vibrations get stronger and Bokuto doubles over wrapping his arms around his waist. Akaashi walks over and places his hand on Bokuto's shoulder, " Bokuto-san are you okay?" concern laced his voice as he spoke to Bokuto. Kuroo could see this display form over the net and he grinned knowing he had caused Bokuto to be in this much of a state, and he would be dammed if he let Bokuto sort this out on his own he though as he watched Bokuto leave the gym. Waving to Kenma to signal him leaving he jogged out the gym to look for Bokuto, he didn't have to look far, as round the corner Bokuto was slumped against a wall panting heavily. Kuroo grabbed him by the arm and dragged him down the hall to the furthest supply closet. Locking the doors after them he pushed Bokuto up against the wall harshly. " Did you think you were gonna sort this on your own?" Kuroo asks, Bokuto shakes his head.

Bokuto moans as Kuroo pushes two fingers deeper into him causing the vibrator to push against his prostate. "A-aah, Kuroo mo-re please" Pushing another finger in Kuroo licks a stripe up Bokuto's neck, tasting the salty tang of sweat on his skin. Kuroo drops to his knees in front of Bokuto. Bokuto's dick is glistening showing just how wet he is. Bokuto's moans become louder as Kuroo abuses his prostate with his fingers and the vibrato. In a swift motion Kuroo takes Bokuto's dick into his mouth until it hits the back of his throat, "Fuck" Bokuto's hand comes to grab into the bedhead slightly pushing Kuroo down, using his hand on the base, Kuroo slowly applies suction as he come up, licking up a vein causing Bokuto to shiver. Giving the slit kitten licks Kuroo pushes his fingers into Bokuto's prostate earning a gasp. Bokuto's hips buck causing him to push his dick to the back of Kuroo's throat. Kuroo just takes this in his stride and starts bobbing his head while thrusting his fingers in and out of Bokuto. " Fuck Kuroo please, I want ah I want yours" Bokuto pleads between moans. Kuroo looks up and nods, taking Bokuto's dick from his mouth and removing his fingers but leaves the vibrator in, Bokuto whines but soon silences when Kuroo turns him round to face the wall. Bending down once again Kuroo spreads Bokuto's ass cheeks and starts licking stripes across Bokuto's hole. Bokuto whines and pushes his ass back against Kuroo's tongue. "Kuroo please ah I want-ngh I want your dick, come on" Kuroo stands up after he's sure there is enough saliva on Bokuto's hole. stroking up Bokuto's torso under his shirt, he starts pinching Bokuto's nipples causing him to groan and push back against Kuroo. "You're gonna have to be quite Bo you wouldn't want to get caught would you?" Kuroo smirks into Bokuto's neck, while grinding against Bokuto. Bokuto reaches back to start pushing Kuroo's shorts down, Kuroo chuckles and pushes Bokuto back to face the wall, he pushes his shorts down so that he could release his dick, which had been neglected until now. he hisses when he wraps a hand around his shaft. "Kuroo come on, my coach is gonna be asking where I went soon" "I don't have a condom or anything sorry Bo." Kuroo kisses Bokuto's neck and slightly bites when he positions himself against Bokuto's hole "wait the vibrat-. Pushing into Bokuto, Kuroo grunts and moves his hands down to grip Bokuto's hips. "aah Kuroo Fuck take the vibrator out" The slight discomfort from having no lube causes Bokuto to whine. After Kuroo's all the way in he stops to allow Bokuto to adjust. "You have no idea how much I'm trying to control myself right now Bo" Kuroo's voice is hoarse as he speaks. "Tetsurou" Bokuto pants. Kuroo pulls out and slams back in, setting a brutal pace from the outset. "SHIT- ngh Kuroo aah, Slow down the vibrator-" Kuroo grins and reaches into his pocket to pull out the control. Bokuto's eyes widen "No Tetsurou don't" Kuroo turns up the vibrator to the highest setting and continues to fuck into Bokuto. Bokuto moans louds enough for it to be a scream, and tears well from his eyes. Kuroo can feel the vibrations and along with the heat of Bokuto pushes him toward the edge. "aah fuck Testu" Bokuto clenches around Kuroo, "You gonna come Kou? Come for me" Kuroo reaches around to wrap his hand around Bokuto's dick and starts pumping him in time with his thrusts. " I'm cumming Testu ngh AAH" Bokuto moans loud as he comes, his come lands on the wall in front of him. "Good boy Kou" Kuroo still thrusts into Bokuto however he turns the vibrator off. Bokuto whines from overstimulation but makes no move to stop Kuroo. "I'm close Kou" Kuroo says just as his thrusts become erratic. Kuroo pulls out And starts pumping his fist. He comes across Bokuto's lower back, he leans over Bokuto and turn his face to kiss him. After breaking the kiss Kuroo moves to grab a roll of paper towels from a nearby, he cleans his come off Bokuto's back and leans down to clean what he can from the wall. "Kuroo take the fucking vibrator out of my ass right now" he seems to have recovered fast, Kuroo just grins and sticks two fingers back into Bokuto to remove the vibrator, Bokuto gasps and tries to wriggle away from Kuroo's fingers, Kuroo's grip on Bokuto's hip keeps him in place until he removes the vibrator wraps it in a paper towel and pockets it. Bokuto pulls his shorts back up and stares at Kuroo "I'm never agreeing to any of your ideas again." Kuroo finishes straightening his clothes and looks at Bokuto "but Bo you liked it..you came a lot" he winks at Bokuto and unlocks the supply closet door, "shut up Kuroo this isn't happening again" 

 

"Where have you two been?" both the Nekoma and Fukurodani's coaches ask once the pair return to the gym. Bokuto blushes as Kuroo laughs "Bokuto wasn't feeling well so i helped him out" Kuroo's grin stretches as Bokuto walks toward his team and away from Kuroo. They both know this will happen again.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first fic and I would appreciate some feedback, please try to be nice...im sensitive..thanks for reading and if you liked it please leave kudos. I know its only a short one but I didn't want to make it too long, its hard to judge when your writing.


End file.
